i just miss the old us
by kimsangraa
Summary: {soonhoon.}/ Soonyoung dan Jihoon hanya saling rindu karena tidak pernah bicara dari hati ke hati. Dan mereka melakukannya malam ini, sederhana. Itu saja.


"Lho, apa ini?" gumam Jihoon. Di _twitter_ sedang ada yang sedikit _booming_ , maka ia mencoba membuka salah satu tautan yang ada dalam jarak terdekat pandangnya. Klik, klik. Maka terpampanglah halaman yang menampilkan gambar dirinya dan Kwon Soonyoung. Ia membaca judulnya, 'Kapan Lagi Kami bisa Melihat Momen Mereka?'.

Pft, Jihoon menahan tawa. Judulnya sama sekali tidak menjual untuk sebuah artikel, tapi menarik juga untuk dibaca isinya.

Ia menggeser kursornya ke bawah, memang banyak foto-fotonya bersama Soonyoung. Oh, ini kapan? Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sejak jaman Very Nice, ia merasa tidak harus menunjukkan kedekatannya dengan Soonyoung di depan kamera.

Jihoon menutup halaman itu tepat waktu ketika sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Ji,"

Jihoon menoleh, menemukan Kwon itu melongok di sela pintu, sama sekali tidak berekspresi. Ia merasa semakin kesini, Soonyoung itu semakin hilang ekspresifnya. Tapi apa hanya perasaannya? Jihoon memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. "Apa?" balasnya.

"Keluar, mau? Aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu."

* * *

 **I just miss the old us**  
kwon soonyoung (hoshi) x lee jihoon (woozi)  
fluff, yaoi.  
beware typo.

* * *

Soonyoung sudah selesai membaca buku menu yang ada di kafe yang buka sampai tengah malam itu. Ia menatap Jihoon yang duduk di depannya, setengah wajahnya terbenam syal abu-abu dan ia tampak tenggelam dalam mantelnya.

"Aku ingin kopi… manis…" gumam Jihoon, belum selesai memutuskan. "Atau _coffee latte_ saja, ya. Tapi kadang walau gulanya kupakai semua, rasanya tetap pahit."

"Ya, itu juga boleh. Kalau begitu, nanti minta gulanya dilebihkan." saran Soonyoung. Jihoon menatapnya.

"Kau _americano_?"

"Iya, bisa aku panggil pelayannya sekarang?" tanya Soonyoung. Jihoon mengangguk, dan Soonyoung memanggil pelayan. Ia menyebutkan pesanan mereka, tidak lupa gula yang dilebihkan. Pelayan itu mengangguk ramah, meminta kembali buku menu dari tangan-tangan dingin Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

Jihoon melepas syalnya, tapi tidak dengan mantelnya. Padahal dari tadi Soonyoung sudah melepas dua benda itu dari tubuhnya. Jihoon memang kecil dan gampang kedinginan—ia mendesah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya. Tentu saja setelah itu Jihoon memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Kabarku bagaimana?" ia bertanya balik, maksudnya adalah untuk menanyakan apakah Soonyoung benar-benar bertanya begitu padanya.

"Aku hanya merasa kita tidak benar-benar punya waktu untuk mengobrol santai di sela kesibukan kita. Jadi, aku bertanya, bagaimana kabarmu?" jelas Soonyoung, mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

Jihoon mengangkat bahu, memutuskan menjawab. "Seperti yang kau lihat, sibuk, harus konfirmasi berkali-kali dengan produser satunya. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Soonyoung diam sejenak. "Aku merindukanmu."

Jihoon bukanlah anak baru besar yang menutup mulut dengan ekspresi kaget sesaat setelah mendengar hal itu—ia kaget, tapi tidak berlebihan. Sisanya tersembul seiring senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Suaranya jadi lirih. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tidak tahu. Ingin saja bilang begitu." jawab Soonyoung, mengernyit sedikit karena udara barusan terlalu dingin untuk dihirup. "Apa kau merindukanku?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Iya, tapi aku tidak sampai kepikiran mengajakmu keluar begini. Maaf, ya."

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Soonyoung, akhirnya tersenyum.

"Ya," Jihoon tertawa sedikit. "Untunglah hari ini tidak terlalu sibuk."

"Anggap saja ini seperti istirahat. Ji, kau juga membutuhkannya. Istirahat, maksudku." kata Soonyoung, jemarinya saling mengikat di bawah meja. "Semua bekerja dengan keras, jangan terlalu memberatkan dirimu sendiri."

Jihoon mengangguk. "Aku mendengar itu di setiap waktu-waktu penuh kegiatan begini. Semua orang bilang begitu, kupikir tidak perlu diulangi."

"Tapi kau selalu punya alasan untuk mengabaikannya."

Jihoon merengut. "Katakan itu pada seseorang yang tidak tidur dua hari memikirkan koreo grup."

Soonyoung tertawa. "Kau selalu pintar membalikkan keadaan."

Jihoon mengangkat bahu. "Kesannya seperti itu, ya? Padahal aku hanya membeberkan fakta, bukan bermaksud membalikkan keadaan."

Soonyoung tidak membalas—pelayannya datang ke meja mereka membawakan pesanan. Dua gelas kopi dan satu gelas kecil gula. Soonyoung langsung menyeruput kopinya, memandangi Jihoon yang menuangkan gula ke _coffee latte_ -nya. Ia memerhatikan wajah Jihoon yang kelihatan jauh lebih rileks dibanding satu atau dua hari sebelum ini. Hatinya melega, tidak salah membawa Jihoon jalan-jalan malam ini. Ia menghela napas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jihoon, mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukti aku lega." jawab Soonyoung. "Aku lega karena kau tampak sama seperti berbulan-bulan lalu saat aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan berdua."

Jihoon mengamatinya. "Waktu itu kapan ya? Waktu bulan Februari?"

"Ya, astaga. Itu sudah lama sekali. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah mengajakmu lagi sejak saat itu. Maaf." jawab Soonyoung sembari meletakkan gelas kopinya di atas meja yang dipernis coklat tua dengan kesan mengilat itu.

Jihoon menggeleng. "Kita sama-sama sibuk. Tidak ada yang salah, atau kita berdua salah. Tidak ada yang perlu minta maaf, atau kita berdua perlu minta maaf ke satu sama lain."

"Ji," Soonyoung merengut. "Jangan pakai kalimat membingungkan seperti itu. Sudah malam, otakku tidak sebaik otakmu."

Jihoon tertawa hingga sudut matanya berkerut sedikit, dan ia tampak begitu hidup. "Maaf, maaf."

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil menyadarinya. Jenak waktu berikutnya ia hanya diam, memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka berdua untuk menikmati suasana. Ia menatap Jihoon yang tidak tampak mengantuk. Helaan napas lagi—bekerja di dunia hiburan memang harus berkorban untuk diri sendiri. Tidak ada lagi jadwal tidur awal, mereka bisa seharian latihan dan ia tahu, setelah itu Jihoon harus ke studio untuk melanjutkan proyek-proyeknya. Dan mereka semua tidak mengeluh.

"Soonyoung,"

Soonyoung mengangkat alis, kaget karena dipanggil ketika ia sedang dalam pikiran yang dalam. "Apa?"

"Kau memikirkan apa? Dahimu sampai mengerut begitu."

"Ah," Soonyoung tertawa kecil. "Tidak."

Jihoon diam sebentar. "Boleh aku cerita?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Jihoon menghela napas. "Jadi, tadi aku melihat tautan di _twitter_. Sepertinya penggemar ingin melihat momen-momen kita lagi. Sejujurnya, Soonyoung, aku juga rindu itu. Aku rindu diakui oleh penggemar kalau kita itu dekat."

Soonyoung harus berpikir sejenak. Bukan karena ia tidak setuju, tapi karena ia tidak menyangka hal-hal seperti ini akan mengganggu Jihoon. "Kalau kau rindu, mari kita buat momen lagi."

Jihoon tersenyum. "Semudah itu?"

"Memang kenapa harus dibuat susah?"

"…kau benar." jawab Jihoon, anggukan kepalanya pelan.

Memang tidak ada yang harus dibuat susah. Kalau Jihoon rindu begitu, maka mereka memang harus melakukan sesuatu di depan kamera.

"Lalu, Soonyoung… apakah," Jihoon menunduk, "perasaanmu masih sama seperti sebelumnya?"

Soonyoung terdiam. Seharusnya, Jihoon tidak usah repot-repot menanyakan itu kalau jawabannya sudah jelas. Ia meraih sebelah tangan Jihoon, menggenggamnya dengan dua tangan. Beruntunglah telapak dan jemari Jihoon itu lebih kecil sehingga genggaman Soonyoung bisa melingkupinya.

Jihoon memandangnya, antara malu yang disembunyikan dan menunggu jawaban.

"Sama dan selalu sama." jawab Soonyoung.

Jihoon memerah wajahnya. "Terima kasih."

 **end**

* * *

ff simpel untuk sekadar memuaskan diri atas momen soonhoon yang makin langka ugh.  
siapapun tolong bilang mereka suruh mesra-mesraan lagi di depan kamera pls.  
pls hikshiks.  
rnr ya?


End file.
